1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of games of chance, and specifically to simulating such games with cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games of chance are exceedingly popular in many geographic locations and over widely varied socioeconomic groups. Due to various restrictions on the types of games of chance that are allowed in certain locales, some games of chance may not be played in those areas. One such restriction is the limitation by some governments on the practice of games of chance that utilize dice to determine the outcome of the game. Such a restriction prevents those subject to it from playing games such as “craps.” In craps, a shooter throws a pair of dice, while players, including the shooter, bet on the various possible outcomes of each throw of the dice. Other games may be restricted by local regulations or practices as well.
Approaches have been provided to attempt to simulate the game of craps utilizing cards, machines that select numbered balls such as those utilized in state lotteries or some bingo games, and random number selection devices such as microprocessors. The difficulty in implementing any of the current systems and methods available is that they do not correctly simulate the odds available in the games they are attempting to simulate. Furthermore, current systems and methods are too cumbersome and interfere with the natural flow of the game they are trying to simulate, or lack the player interaction and therefore the excitement or exhilaration of the game they are trying to simulate. Because of these drawbacks, the current systems and methods lack the interest or drawing power of the games they are attempting to simulate. Therefore, what is needed is a way to accurately simulate many of the existing games of chance including the odds available, the excitement, and the drawing power. Additionally, what is needed is a system or method of incorporating the advantageous paradigms of standard playing cards into existing games of chance while simulating those games of chance to provide an improved gaming experience for players and game operators.